


Real men (pre-shooting)

by yuto_da



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and shinwon was lonely, give me some feedback i am lonely and desperate, it's just fluff, meant to be read pre-real men, stream naughty boy guys we gotta get 1st win, the idea came from the translation by a fan account on twt when they went to nct night night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: There's this translation by @Meltagon_10 on twt that says Shinwon, when Hongseok was going to Real men shooting, had woken up and hugged him tell him to come back safely and to not get hurt. This is sort of what I imagined it'd be, bonus warning for sleepy Shinwon.





	Real men (pre-shooting)

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Naughty Boy, ribbit.

It was on an early Thursday morning, way before the sun had risen, that Hongseok woke up and groggily went to get dressed and ready for his long, long, long day. Today was the day of the shooting of Real Men, and he had to be at the set by latest 5 am, so he had to be ready roughly an hour before that.

Hongseok sighed heavily and dragged his still asleep body into the bathroom downstairs and turned on the shower. He tossed off his sleeping clothes and got into the shower, using the mildly hot water to wake him up.

Hongseok exited the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off hi s body with it first before wrapping it around his waist and silently tip toeing up the stairs to his room with Hyojong. He moved around as silently as possible to prevent waking up the still sleeping male.

Hongseok grabbed his casual clothes from his closet and dressed as silently as possible. He, once he’d finished dressing and was about to exit the room, turned back and walked over to Hyojong. Hongseok smiled down at Hyojong before bending down to ruffle his hair and place a small peck on the side of his temple.

Hongseok knew the man would hate it if he knew and chuckled as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, as silently as he could manage. Hongseok descended the stairs slowly and grabbed his shoes from the shoe rack, having got  message from their manager that there was a car waiting for him outside to drive him to the set. 

Hongseok sat down , about to wear his shoes when he heard a door open slightly from upstairs. Instantly, Hongseok froze, fearing he’d accidentally woken up one of his members and turned slightly, about to apologize, until he saw a sleepy, blear-eyed Shinwon stumbling down the stairs.

Hongseok stood up, abandoning his shoes for the sake of saving his member before he accidentally smacked his face onto the floor. Hongseok held Shinwon by the arm and slowly helped him descended the step, letting go of him once he ws sure the younger man wouldn’t fall flat on his face.

“What are you doing awake, Shinwon It’s too early for you to be awake.”

“Because…” Shinwon mumbled and then sleepily rubbed his eyes. “You were going.”

Hongseok was confused. “Yeah, I was. But, what does that have to do with you being awake at-” Hongseok glanced at their cock, “-nearly 4 in the morning?”

“You were going to leave without me saying bye.” Shinwon’s speech gradually stopped being slurred and Hongseok could finally make words out without having to ask Shinwon to repeat himself twice.

“You woke up at  just to tell me bye?” Hongseok was an odd blend between bewildered, flattered and flustered. It was rare for Shinwon to have such public displays of affection so hearing it suddenly threw Hongseok off.

“Yeah.” Shinwon moved forward and embraced Hongseok in a tight hug. “Be safe, hyung. Please come back safely without getting hurt.”

Hongseok found it unbearably adorable and hugged Shinwon back. He couldn’t help but laugh in Shinwon’s ear and swing him around in his arms, putting him down when he clung tightly to his shirt, silently screaming.

“Okay, I’ll do my best and come back safely.” Hongseok pulled back and ruffled Shinwon’s hair, making it even worse than it already was. “Take care of the others, yeah? Make sure Kino eats, Yuto isn’t too hard on himself and Wooseok gets out of bed and isn’t late okay? Remind Hyojong to eat as well, tell Yan An to rest and not overdo himself.”

“Make sure Hui-hyung and Jinho-hyung also rest and tell Changgu to sleep for mre than two minutes and to stop snacking at three am. It’s bad for his health.” Hongseok said sternly and ruffled Shinwon’s hair again before turning around and going back to wearing his hoes. Once he was done, he went back and hugged Shinown once more before ushering him back to bed. 

Hongseok had a smile on his face as he exited the house and went into the car, and throughout the entire day. His mood only brightened further when he got a chance to rest and was allowed to briefly look at his phone and saw, in the notification bar, their group chat had blown up with messages.

Hongseok feared something had happened and pulled down the bar, expecting to see someone had gotten injured or worse, but grinned, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest that had cemented itself inside him after years of living with the nine people he had grown to love so much.

 

* * *

 

> _**Kino : Hyung! I know I missed you in the morning but don’t get hurt today! I know you’re strong, and you’ll come back safely, Love you!!** _
> 
> _**Hui** : Hongseok-ah! You’re doing well right? You’re a strong guy so I know you’ll do well but don’t hurt yourself and come back to us safely._
> 
> _**Jinho** : Best of luck, Seok-ya!_
> 
> _**Yuto** : Hyung!!  You know we love you right, come back safely and good luck!_
> 
> _**Wooseok** : Hyuung~ Could you get me the milk I asked you for last time but you forgot on your way back? Thank you, I love you,, good luck!!_
> 
> _**Yan An** : ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡  ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ Come back safely!  
> _
> 
> _**Hyojong** : Don’t get hurt, hyung and come back well, we’re waiting for you. good luck and I love you!_
> 
> _**Shinwon** : (◕‿◕)♡ ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘) (￣ε￣＠)_

**Author's Note:**

> Get them their first win, ribbit.


End file.
